2000adfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Spellbinder666
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Lawmaster-602x447.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sheridan (talk) 09:25, July 21, 2013 (UTC) : That was the automated welcome, now I'm properly welcoming you to the 2000AD wiki! Looking forward to the return of Judge Death next year? Sheridan (talk) 12:05, July 21, 2013 (UTC) :: Thanks, and yes i cant wait for the return of the Dark Judges :) Spellbinder666 (talk) 14:10, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Rollback Had to roll back the changes you made to The Brotherhood of Darkness (story) - there's no evidence that the mayor mentioned is Grub (and seeing as there are a few stories mentioning mayor's other than Grub before The Day the Law Died, there is some doubt as to which mayor it could be. I also don't recall any mention of Grub having a son. I also double-checked the comic (not difficult as I only read it a few hours ago!) and the only non-human mutant mentioned is the preying mantis. Sheridan (talk) 00:46, July 23, 2013 (UTC) : Fair enough for Grub but if you look at one of the pictures, whilst dredd calls it a mantis its obviously a grasshopper, a slight error in the early days of the comic i think.Spellbinder666 (talk) 01:01, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :: There were a few idiosyncracies, weren't there? Like how the first episodes of Invasion and Judge Dredd both featured characters called Whitey! Sheridan (talk) 08:32, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :: oh god i had forgot that, but my absolute fave is the fat spikes harvey rotten in mega city 5000 and the thin spikes in Cursed Earth.Spellbinder666 (talk) 09:45, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Nemesis the Warlock Please can you include references to your edit on Nemesis the Warlock? Sheridan (talk) 14:54, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Deviant was the derogitory slang for nemisis and all aliens used by torquemeda and his termonators, the other one was used by Thomas De Torquemeda when he first saw nemisis. Thanks for Joining this Wikia It is nice to see a new editor for a change i was wondering when this Wikia was going to gain a new Member. Toritori123 (talk) 02:26, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Thank you :)Spellbinder666 (talk) 09:44, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Hello Spellbinder thanks for joining this Wikia. i would also like to welcome you here. you have already met me i have built up quite a nice reputation on Judge Dredd Wikia. im not too happy with 2000AD wikia becuase this Sheridan guy is very un-flexible and he is not alouing us extra users to expand the Wikia much Further. at least not the way we could with Judge Dredd Wikia. i hope that you can still find time to make edits to this Wikia. Promethius20 (talk) 02:29, July 29, 2013 (UTC) dont worry i added 2 new pages over the weekend anyway :)Spellbinder666 (talk) 09:44, July 29, 2013 (UTC) How come you have stoped Editing to this wikia? you told Promethius and Myself not to worry and yet you did not Continue editing like you said you would. you gave me a false confidence in your abilities. Toritori123 (talk) 01:51, December 16, 2013 (UTC) I gave up as i found the wiki somewhat lackluster, with each page being only a sentance or two long and nearly allways without out a picture.Spellbinder666 (talk) 01:59, December 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Please do feel free to add to any picture-less articles - have you seen Prog 2014 yet? I've got a copy, but had to put most things on hold in November, and haven't caught up again yet! Sheridan (talk) 02:11, December 16, 2013 (UTC)